You could trust me
by MollyHooper828
Summary: While Marian and Guy have a discussion about Robin's feelings towards her, Robin decides to drop in to raise havoc. But, when Robin and the gang get captured and Marian still owes a kiss to Guy, who will save them ALL?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! This is my first Robin Hood fic, so I'd REALLY appreciate reviews! Some of you may know me off of my Harry Potter fics, but I'm planning on changing my writing style with each story that I write. I obviously don't own the characters or the BBC version of this story or Season Three would not be the disaster that it is. This is set after "Lardner's Ring" and before "Walkabout" R&R and don't forget to be awesome!**_

__Marian sighed heavily while walking down a dark corridor. Robin had _just_ given her the engagement ring that she had been waiting for for _five years _ and now she was stuck in the dreary castle with Vaisey and Guy again. It didn't bother her too much, for she was getting Robin the information that he needed on The Black Knights and all of Vaisey's future plans, but it was Guy that bothered her the most. He still did not want to give up on her, and thought that maybe someday she might return his feelings.

Marian shuddered at the thought of being within five feet of Guy. He was a horrible man, smelling always of sweat and leather mixed with the ale that he drank religiously. Walking quicker towards her bed chamber, she saw a dark figure leaning on her doorframe. _Oh, not again. _Marian thought.

"Marian." Sir Guy nodded his head and seemed to stand taller and she walked towards him.  
>"Sir Guy." She replied politely. She was in no mood to chat, and wished he'd leave her alone. Sadly, things did not usually go her way when Guy was concerned.<br>"I wished to speak to you about a private matter." He said and she instantly remembered the time when she herself had uttered those words.  
>"Very well." Guy stepped back and allowed Marian to walk in her bed chamber first before closing the door.<br>Marian took a deep breath before seating herself in one of two chairs by her dressing table. Guy seemed hesitant, but he finally sat in the chair opposite her.

"Two days ago you were taken hostage by Robin Hood." Guy said simply. Images flooded through Marian's brain as he spoke. Robin proposing over a fresh grave, the tree that Lardner's cage was stuck in, the look on Robin's face when he realized that Marian was right and that they needed a diversion to get them out safely and there was only one way to do it. Sacrificing herself.

"I was." Marian said simply. The thought of Robin hurt her deeply and she wished over everything else that he could come and see her now, but she knew that was impossible, what with Guy posting round the clock guards at every entrance of the castle.  
>"Was there something else you wished to ask, Guy?" Marian was getting impatient. Maybe if he would leave, Robin would find a way to sneak in.<br>"I wished to know about your engagement."  
>"My what?" Marian's heart beat picked up immediately. How could he have known? Robin had only just proposed and she had made sure to hide the ring from Guy before he had "saved" her. <em><br>_"You're previous engagement to Hood before he left for the Holy land." _Oh._ Marian thought. _Of course he meant our first engagement._

"What of it?" She asked, regaining her composure.  
>"He still carries a torch for you." He said quietly. It wasn't a question.<br>"What makes you say that, Guy?" Marian put on her best "shocked" expression.  
>"Why would he kidnap you if he did not?" Of course he would answer her questions with another question. "He obviously wishes for a secret <em>friendship.<em>"  
>"That's absurd." Marian stood up and turned her back to Guy, walking instead toward her window over looking the courtyard. "I did once love him, but that was a long time ago. He chose war over me. He chose <em>glory.<em>" She spat the word out of her mouth as if it were a retched thing she couldn't wait to be rid of. Thinking of Robin made her heart fly, but she would never let Guy know this.

"You no longer think of him in a romantic way?" Guy asked.  
>"Of course not." Marian said softly.<p>

"That's funny." Said a voice from the corner closest to the window. "The feelings are mutual."  
>"Hood!" Guy said and he jumped out of his chair and ran towards Robin who was leaning against Marian's bed frame as if he'd been there all along. But Robin was too fast for him. He jumped out of Guys way and was at Marian's side in an instant, the bow and arrow pressed firmly against the small of her back.<p>

"What do you want Hood?" Marian asked menacingly, although she knew that he was just as happy to see her as she was to see him which was ecstatically happy.  
>" I just came to pick up a little gift, that's all. A donation if you will." Guy stopped in his tracks when he saw the weapon much too close to Marian for comfort. Robin nodded towards Marian's jewelry box and her sack of coins as if to make sure Guy understood him.<p>

"Let her go Hood, you've already taken her once."  
>"What's to say I won't do it again?" Robin said cheekily. "After all, you don't make your feelings for her a secret." He sneered.<br>"Let. Her. Go." Guy said again, this time slower.  
>"Drop your sword and leave the room and I will do as you ask dear Sir." Robin was slowly making Guy angrier.<br>"Do as he says Guy." Marian tried her hardest to sound frightened and flustered. She felt the bow pressed harder into her side.  
>"I'm not leaving you in the presence of an outlaw!" Guy yelled, and glared at Robin, his sword hand twitching.<br>"Please, feel free to listen outside the door, but the Lady Marian and I need out privacy." Robin said sweetly. Guy seemed to debate this for a moment. The bow was pressed harder into flesh, causing Marian to whimper in pain.  
>"If you hurt her, I will not rest until I find you."<br>"That's a comfort, I'm sure. Now leave." Robin drew his bow as if to emphasize his point. Guy backed out of the room slowly. When the door closed, Robin ran and locked the bolt on the door. It was easy to hear Guy yelling for guards to block the exits.

"That was an idiotic move, even for you!" Marian whispered to her betrothed across the room.  
>"I can't help it if I wanted to see you. How was I supposed to know that Guisborne hadn't gone and off and proposed to you again?" Robin whispered back and sat on Marian's bed where she joined him as she talked.<br>"You could trust me." Marian said. "Besides, all alone out there in the forest, and I know for a fact that it gets very cold at night. How am _I_ supposed to know what you're doing?"  
>"You could trust me." Robin mimicked and leaned over to plant a chaste kiss on her lips.<p>

"Guy will be returning with more guards soon." Marian mumbled pathetically. She desperately wanted Robin to stay, but if he did it would most likely turn into a blood bath between her two suitors. Or more appropriately, her husband to be and a desperate man wishing for reconciliation.  
>"Then I must be on my way." Robin did not seem eager to leave.<br>"You could always come with me you know." Robin said, drawing little circles on the back of Marian's hand with his thumb.  
>"I cannot, you know I cannot. I'm more help here than I am in the forest, not to mention Guy will suspect you if I leave." Marian looked down at the golden duvet on her bed.<p>

"I'm sure I wouldn't mind if Guy wanted to fight me for you. He knows that I would win not only the battle, but your heart as well." Marian turned her head away from him and scowled at her bed sheets.  
>" I am not some pretty trinket to be bought or won." Robin's hand brushed her cheek and Marian looked up at her betrothed.<p>

"You know I didn't mean it like that." He smiled at her and she returned the favor.

"HOOD!" They heard a bang on the door which Marian supposed to be Guy throwing his full weight against the dead lock. Guard's footsteps were getting louder and increasing in numbers.

"You should leave." Marian got up off of the bed and put some of her jewelry and coins in a leather pouch.  
>"And miss all the fun? Never!" Robin said smiling. "I just need to borrow something if you don't mind?" Marian got the trick when Robin picked up different herbs from her window sill.<br>"It won't hurt, I promise, and it'll wear off in about twenty minutes." Mashing all of the different plants in his hand, he gave them to Marian who swallowed them in an instant.

When the door to Marian's chamber was finally opened Guy stumbled into the room with around twenty guards at his heels.  
>"Looking for me Guisborne?" Robin said from the window sill. He was standing in the frame, supporting an unconscious Marian.<p>

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" Guy roared, running across the room to the couple.  
>"Not much compared to what I <em>can <em>do if you come any closer." Robin emphasized his point by inching Marian's body closer and closer to the open window. Guy stopped a few feet from Robin but hesitantly moved forward.  
>"Ah ah," Robin held Marian's head outside. "Not one more step." Guy growled but stepped back.<br>"Now if you fine gentlemen will excuse me!" Robin said louder, mostly for Guy's expense. He leaned over Marian's limp body, and kissed her full on the mouth.  
>"HOOD!" Guy yelled for the third time as Robin smiled angelically at him.<br>"I'll just take this," Robin held up Marian's leather pouch. "And be on my way." He dropped Marian, who was caught by Guy, and was out of the castle in an instant.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So guys I hope you're happy. This first chapter was supposed to be a one shot, but I got so many people putting it on their alert list, that the only thing that I could think was "FINE! I'll add another chapter!" I have no idea where this is going to go but for my sake I hope you like it. I didn't say all of this in the beginning so I have to say it now. Ahem- Robin Hood is owned by BBC and Tiger Aspect and I am not gaining anything from this fan fiction besides major amounts of writers block, headaches and/or paper cuts. Although I'm sure you guys can guess just what character I'd LOVE to own XD. Enjoy.**_

Robin walked towards the Outlaws Camp whistling. He had heard Guy and Marian talking before he showed up, and considered coming back later, but the temptation was too much to handle. Humiliating Guisborne always made him feel better.

"Master!" Robin looked up to see Much stumbling down the hill in front of him.  
>"Where have you <em>been<em>, you said you were going to visit Marian but that was entirely too long a trip!"  
>Much said once he came to a stop before Robin. It had been an hour since he last left the camp.<br>"Relax Much." Robin said patting his former manservant on the shoulder and walking up the hill. "I haven't gotten hurt before, what makes you think I will now?"  
>"I'm not worried about you getting hurt; I'm worried about you getting caught. Then I'll have to run to the castle to save you and Lord only knows that trouble you might have caused in your absence." Robin laughed, much to Muchs' chagrin, and they walked up the hill together.<p>

"Robin!" When the pair entered the camp, Will who was usually quiet had jumped up to greet them.  
>"I finished it, the trap I mean." The young carpenter said. "Whenever someone on horseback comes down the North Road, they will hit a trigger wire, which will release the harness and lift them up into the air while sounding a gong for us to hear." He finished.<p>

"Great Will!" Robin said, clapping him on the back. "Well done. I'm positive it will come in handy." Will beamed and went to sit next to Djaq who was admiring Will's latest invention from a distance.

Robin sat down in his bunk and emptied Marian's leather pouch into his hand. Everything in it still smelled of her perfume, and made him long to go back to the castle even if just for a moment.

Djaq seemed to notice Robin's preoccupation with the jewelry, and she walked over to join him.  
>"Where did you get that, Robin?" She asked, seating herself on the log closest to him.<br>"What? Oh," Robin fingered a necklace that had come with the money. "It's Marians, she had to give it to me to convince Guisborne I wasn't coming for a chat." He spoke without thinking and immediately realized his mistake.

"_Guisborne?"_ Allan a Dale walked towards the two quickly. "You showed yourself to _Guisborne? In the CASTLE without getting CAUGHT? _Well done, mate." He shook his head in awe and sat on a branch next to Djaq.  
>"I don't think we should be congratulating him just yet," Will said as he and Much hurried over to them.<p>

"Listen!" Much shushed the gang and after a second of silence, a gong ringing was quite prominent to their ears.  
>Little John seemed to have appeared out of nowhere as he addressed the lot.<br>"We go _now_."  
>"Immediately!" Much said as they ran from the camp, and towards the sound of a person struggling.<p>

"ROBIN!" It surprised them all to see a familiar chestnut horse grazing on the grass around the trap, completely oblivious to the men surrounding it.

"ROBIN!" The gang looked up to see Lady Marian hanging from a tree by her wrists and waist. Robin grinned cheekily up at her and slowly made his way to the trap.

"Hello Marian! Nice of you to drop in!" Robin called up to her.  
>"Don't just stand there Robin, get me <em>DOWN!"<em> She yelled back at him.  
>"But why when we're having so much fun?" Marian cried out in frustration and wriggled around in the ropes binding her but it was no use; Will had made them almost unbreakable.<p>

"Master…" Much said hesitantly. "Perhaps we should…" Robin glanced in Muchs' direction and grinned again.  
>"Robin, I swear if you don't get me down this instant-!" Her threat was cut off by Robin's laughter.<br>"Alright, I'm coming." Will and Much unhooked the ropes from around the tree and Robin caught Marian as she fell.  
>Jumping out of his arms immediately, she bashed him on the back of the head with her hand.<br>"What was that for?" Robin asked innocently.  
>"That was for leaving me in that tree for longer than necessary!" She hit him again, this time harder.<br>"THAT was for not listening to me!" Robin rubbed the back of his head and looked at his fiancé.  
>"Guisborne is coming to get my jewelry back." She said this time talking to the entire gang.<p>

"This, I do _not_ like." John grumbled, leaning on his staff.  
>"Well, what do we do?" Will asked Robin.<br>"I have a plan." Robin said shrugging. Everyone stared at him.  
>"Alright, <em>half <em>a plan." Marian rolled her eyes.  
>"If it involves me playing damsel-in-distress again, I refuse to do it." she said folding her arms across her chest.<br>"If everything works out the way I want it to—"  
>"And when have any of our plans <em>actually <em>worked?" Allan asked skeptically.  
>"Have all of you forgotten that he might not even find the camp? He might ride past it without a second glance." Djaq remarked. "What are the chances that he would see us?"<p>

"Not much." Will said. "After all, we're completely secluded."  
>"But what if he <em>does<em> see us?" Much said, always the pragmatist. Robin ignored him and turned instead to Marian.  
>"Did he leave already?"<br>"No, he was waiting for The Sheriffs guards to come back so he could depart with the rest of them."  
>"Good." Robin smiled at the rest of them. "Marian, I need you to do me a favor." <p>


	3. Chapter 3

_**In order to entertain you and get rid of my writers block, I am going to write what a conversation between you (the reader) and I would look like.  
>Reader- (Says all mean like) Um, excuse me?<br>Me- Yeah?  
>Reader- Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 of your story don't match up.<br>Me- What do you mean?  
>Reader- I mean, you said that Chapter one takes place between "Lardner's Ring" and "Walkabout" when in chapter two Allan is still part of the gang.<br>Me- Oh, well that's because I couldn't really come up with another way to further the plot and I like Allan in the gang not to mention he might be a big part of the story later on-  
>Reader- Do you even own the story?<br>Me- I don't own the characters or anything, they belong to BBC but some of the story is mine.  
>Reader- What about the gong trap that Will built? That was already in the TV show.<br>Me- Yes, but-  
>Reader- And what about how Robin had a plan but you just cut off the chapter there? That's a little too dramatic.<br>Me- Oh, well-  
>Reader- You're just trying to make up excuses.<br>Me- ?  
>Reader- I'm totally calling you a moron in the comments right now.<br>Me- Well, that's not very nice.**_

_**This chapter is a little shorter than the other two, but here goes nothing!**_

Marian rode her horse back to the castle quickly. _Hopefully Guy won't have left before I get back. _She thought.

When she entered the courtyard of the castle and dismounted, Guy walked down the steps running his hand through his hair looking aggravated.

"Marian!" Guy looked up and seemed surprised to see her. "I thought you were going to stay in the castle until I got back?" Marian scowled at his assumption but rearranged he expression when he looked back at her.

"I needed a bit of fresh air after the outlaws visit." She explained. Guy snapped his fingers at a passing guard when Marian finished.

"You! Return Lady Marian's horse to the stables and fetch mine."  
>"Yes, M'lord." The guard ran off quickly, trying not to anger Guy.<p>

"Guy, do you really think it's worth it?" Marian asked.  
>"Is what worth it?"<br>"Going after Robin Hood to get my pouch back." She replied. "What had he taken? A few necklaces, some coins-"  
>"He knocked you out, Marian. That, I cannot let go without repercussion."<br>_I told Robin this wouldn't work!_ Marian thought, inwardly sighing.  
>"Guy." Marian placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Instantly, Guy tensed. This was unlike the Marian he knew; she always kept at least two feet between them, why the change now?<p>

"Don't leave. I fear they'll hurt you." She mumbled. _Curse Robin and his stupid plans._  
>Guy hesitated, but gently placed his hand on top of hers.<br>"There's nothing they can do to me that would hurt me besides hurting you." He replied quietly.

Marian blinked a few times as her eyes zeroed in on movement behind Guy's head. Robin's gang was on top of the courtyard tower making their way to the stone steps.

"Here you are M'lord!" The guard has returned with Guy's horse causing both Marian and Guy to jump. Marian dropped her hand. "You may go." Guy said impatiently to the guard.

"Yes sir. Don't worry 'bout your 'orse M'lady. I tucked 'er away nice and safe I did." The guard nodded his head at Marian from under his helmet, and unnoticed by Guy, he winked. _Robin._

"Go." Guy said again to Robin who walked towards the entrance of the castle and to his gang.  
>"I should get him to escort you to your room," Guy said as an afterthought. He made to turn back to Robin who was helping Djaq off of the last jump but, realizing what Guy was doing, Marian threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Her eyes widened as she registered what she had just done; Robin seemed startled too as he froze, his eyes as wide as dinner rolls. With her free hand, Marian gestured wildly as if to say "What else was I supposed to do?"<p>

Guy broke the embrace first, pulling back just so that their lips were no longer touching.  
>"I'm sorry.' Marian said quickly. "I-I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry." She repeated, looking horrified.<br>"Don't be." Guy replied, and pressed his lips against hers once more. Robin shook his head in complete amazement while the gang left him and Allan standing on the steps. Marian could just here Much mumbling "Unbelievable!" to one person or another. Allan looked like he was going to burst into laughter at any moment when Guy broke the kiss for a second time.

"Guy," Marian did her best to give him a pleading look. "If you must go, may I come with you?" He looked exceedingly wary but before he could comment, she continued.  
>"I might not be much help, but when Hood took me the first time he let slip the whereabouts of their camp. I think I can lead you to it."<br>"Really?" Guy shifted his weight to his right foot and debated it for a moment. "You must stay behind me the entire time." He said finally. They walked off towards the stables with the two outlaws following closely behind, surprised that the first part of the plan had gone so well.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yay! More people have put the story under their "Favorites" and some have put it on their "Alerts" list! Sadly, not a lot of you are reviewing (hint hint). Do you see that tiny little button on the bottom of the screen marked "Review"? It's practically begging you to click it. Seriously, your mouse is being drawn towards it as you read this. Not to mention, I might not be able to update this story for a couple of days and reviews will definitely help me keep writing. Thanks guys!**_

Little John, Much, Djaq and Will crept along the dark passages of the castle. Having watched Robin and Allan follow Guy and Marian into the woods, they quickly proceeded to run to the Sheriffs chambers. Since the gang had already infiltrated the strong room more than once, Vasiey thought it best to keep all of the tax money safe and sound under his watchful eyes.

"Unbelievable!" Much muttered for the second time. "You'd think that there would have been a better way to go about this than splitting up!"  
>"We have to get the money for the people of Locksley. You know the Sheriff is going to collect the taxes in a few days." Will said patiently. Little John on the other hand did not endure Much's complaining nearly as well as the others.<br>"Much!"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Shut up!" Much grumbled a few indistinguishable words at his remark, but he let it go.  
>They crept closer to Vaisey's chamber doors, pausing to let three guards past.<br>"Ah-ah-ah-! " Much inhaled sharply.  
>"No Much!" Little John whispered hastily.<br>"Don't sneeze!" Will said but before another sound was made Djaq thrust her hand over his mouth, stopping him in his tracks. The guards continued walking unaware of the outlaws presence.  
>"Sorry," Much said sheepishly.<br>"Whatever you do, don't do that again." Djaq commented. She ran to the doorway and paused, listening for any sounds on the other side. Gesturing for the gang to follow, she turned the knob slowly. It was unlocked.  
>Will entered the room right behind Djaq; it was obvious to everyone BUT Djaq that he had feelings for her. Little John and Much followed closely behind, closing the door as soon as they did.<p>

"Where's the money?" Will asked, looking around the empty chamber.  
>"It's got to be here, we saw the guards moving all of the chests in THIS room!" Much seemed more worried than usual.<br>"We'll find it, I'm sure. Just start looking." Djaq yanked the linens off of the canopy mattress and searched under the bed while Little John and Will ransacked the desk in the far corner.  
>"Is it even IN here?" Much said finally after searching every inch of the chests next to the doors.<br>"A clue: no." said a voice from behind them.

The gang whirled around to see the Sheriff standing casually by the doorway, guards pouring in behind him.  
>"This, I do NOT like." Little John said, pulling out his staff. It was no use, they were surrounded.<p>

"Almost all of Hood's little troupe captured, and it's not even five o'clock." Vasiey sneered.  
>"Bring them to the dungeons; they shall hang as soon as Guisborne gets back." The guards nodded in unison and proceeded to drag them from the room. They could only hope that Marian and Robin were having more luck then they were.<p>

_**Sorry about how short it is, but the next chapter will be a lot longer. Promise!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**This chapter is actually based off of a dream that I had. I know, it's weird but I'm a pretty weird person. I hope you guys like it! Thanks to Catherinedoncaster1995, SaphieVirgo, and AliceCullenInWonderland for all of your great reviews! Enjoy guys!**_

Marian and Guy rode quickly through the forest with guards trotting behind them. _I hope Robin got the hint._ She thought to herself. There was no way in heaven or on earth that she would lead Guy to the Outlaws Camp; Robin would have to intercept them when they reached the North Road.

"Your saddle's too large." Guy noted. He had made several attempts to start a conversation but Marian had evaded them all.  
>"Just a little." The understatement of the year. She had meant to purchase a new one but hadn't had the time, so as of now, she was practically bouncing right out of hers.<p>

"Here," Guy stopped the little parade, dismounted and helped Marian off of her horse. "Get on." He nodded to his own horse and handed Marian's reins to one of the guards. As soon as Guy got on the horse behind her, they began to trot down the road. Marian had only shared a mount with Robin before so this was certainly setting off the warning bells in her head. She knew Robin wouldn't approve but it was his own fault really; the gang should have waited until Guy was out of site before they showed themselves.

"There's a fork coming up Marian." Guy told her. She was supposed to be giving directions after all; he needed to know which way to go.

"Take the path that leads to the North Road." Marian instructed. Guy urged his horse on faster, his arms digging into her sides. At least she wasn't rolling around in her saddle like a jumping bean anymore; she was just pressed up against Guy's chest. Incidentally, that wasn't any better.

"M'lord!" One of the guards called, his horse riding alongside them. He leaned over and whispered something into Guy's ear who smiled. The guard slowed his mount so he was behind the pair and back with the rest of the guards.

"Hood's inner circle had been captured." Guy said triumphantly. "Now all we need is Hood." Guy kicked his horse into a run, the guards trying desperately to catch up. Marian tried to seem enthusiastic about the capture, but at the most, only two of them had been taken before at a time. How were they supposed to get out of _this _one?

In the middle of her musing, a whizzing sound hit her ears; looking up, she saw three arrows hit the saddle in front of her causing the horse so jerk to a stop nearly throwing off both of his riders.

"Seems I've missed your lady's fingers!" A voice called from the trees. It seemed to echo around the forest so it was nearly impossible to locate where the sound was coming from. "Get off your horse and surrender your weapons, I won't miss again."

"Show yourself coward!" Guy called back.  
>A guard behind them grunted, and when Marian and Guy turned around it was to see every single man slumped in to his horse apparently knocked out. Allan a Dale was standing next to their horse with the butt of his sword raised.<p>

"Hello chap." He said politely before knocking Guy off of the animal, laughing all the while. Marian groaned inwardly; she knew Robin's plan would involve hurting Guy in one way or another, but Allan always got more out of hurting him than anyone else. Turning around, she saw Robin's sword pointed directly in her face.

"Off of the horse if you please, Lady Marian." He gestured to the ground beside him. She jumped down and ran over to Guy who was standing up slowly, nursing a bloody nose.  
>"Marian, I told you to stay behind me." Guy said after wiping away the last trail of crimson on his chin.<br>Marian laughed once without humor. "I couldn't very well do that when you were no longer on the horse."

"Were you coming for this, Guisborne?" Robin asked, holding up Marian's leather pouch.  
>"Hand it over Hood or I'll take it by force." Guy stepped forward, unsheathing his sword and blocking Marian in the process.<br>"A challenge!" Robin said, mocking him. "Why don't we make it a little bit more interesting?" he asked drawing his own sword.  
>"And what did you have in mind?" Guy took a swipe at Robin but he jumped back just in time.<br>"Winner gets a kiss from Marian." Robin said cheekily. Marian's jaw dropped open. How dare they use her as a prize for their own personal competition!

"I don't need to beat you to gain that!" Guy snickered. Robin's smile faltered, as he and Guy parried back and forth. Marian stood still with her arms crossed. Men.  
>"Still think she has feelings for you? Think again. They died when you left for the Holy Land!" Guy taunted him. Robin thrust his sword forward, seeing red. Guy wouldn't gain Marian's trust again or her feelings. Not while he was still around.<br>"Do you really think you have anything to offer her? You're just a common outlaw!" This time Robin's sword found its target, slicing Guy's left forearm.

"The first round is mine Guisborne! It seems you don't care enough about her to let a _common outlaw _kiss her!" It was Robin's turn to taunt, but Guy would soon find his mark. The sound of metal hitting metal echoed around the edges of the forest while Marian watched on. At least she was able to fight when she was in Robin's gang. Now that she was back in the castle she was forced to act like all of the other ladies of the court: Fragile.

"How much do you want to bet that Robin'll get the next hit?" Allan whispered to Marian on the other side of Guy's horse. Marian rolled her eyes. Of course he would bet on it, Allan always found a way to lose money.

Suddenly, Allan slumped to the ground. Puzzled, Marian turned to see all of the guards coming around. This was not good. Guy saw this too and shifted his footing so that if Robin wished to stay alert, his back would be turned to the waking men. It needn't have mattered; Robin hadn't noticed them anyways.

"I say that kiss is mine Hood." Guy said thrusting his sword forward once more.  
>"What makes you say that?" Robin snorted and blocked Guy's weapon. Before he could comment again, a guard came up behind him and aimed his sword at Robin's head.<br>"That." Guy nodded to the man behind him and as soon as Robin turned around he was hit in the face with the butt of a sword and slumped to the ground unconscious. Guy kicked Robin's limp frame with his foot until he found what he was looking for.

"M'lady." Guy handed Marian back her jewelry and put Robin and Allan's bodies onto Marian's free horse. "Not a bad day's work." He commented and climbed on to his mount, offering a hand to Marian.  
>"They shall all be hanged when we get back. Vasiey should be pleased." Marian sat in front of Guy as the rode off and sighed. It seemed like it was up to one person to save them all again: The Nightwatchman.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been pretty busy (curse my high school curriculum!) not to mention I've caught a cold so I've been lying in bed sleeping. Sadly, there weren't any Robin Hood dreams this time around XD. Anyways, I'm really excited about all of the new subscribers and thank you to all of you that reviewed!**_

Marian paced back and forth across the cold stone floor of her room, thinking hard. There was no way a mere headache was going to get her out of the hanging; she'd have to think of something else. Guy was going to come and get her in around ten minutes so she could always just say she wasn't feeling up to it today, and he might leave her alone. But then again, she'd still need an excuse for not being present at Robin Hood's hanging. That was more important than any other death so far. Sighing, Marian sat down on her feather mattress. There was really only one way she could think of to solve this problem and it wasn't very appealing.

"Marian?" Guy knocked on her chamber doors a few minutes later. When he didn't receive a response he hesitantly opened the door to see Marian hunched over by the foot of her bed, heaving into a bucket.  
>"Marian!" Guy hurried to her side and held her hair back as she finished and rinsed out her mouth with water at least seven times. She could not understand why women of the court forced themselves to become ill just to be thinner; this was the first and last time Marian ever wanted to shove anything down her throat.<p>

"Are you alright?" He asked seeming genuinely concerned. Marian nodded trying to seem weak and started to stand up but Guy pushed her back down.  
>"Drink this first" he handed her a small goblet full of wine. "It'll help." After a bit of the liquid was gone and Marian rinsed out her mouth again, Guy took the cup from her and placed it on her dressing table. Marian stood up again and as a response to the look on Guy's face she said "I'm fine." He obviously didn't believe her as preceding her comment, he picked her up and carried her over to her bed.<p>

She yelped loudly and out of instinct, she lashed out and a small ring on her finger caught the skin on Guy's cheek drawing blood. He set her down gently on her gold duvet and wiped the drop off of his cheek.

"Oh! Guy, I'm so sorry!" she pulled out on of her handkerchiefs from her dress pocket and held it to his cut trying to close it. He placed his hand over top of hers without breaking eye contact, making Marian tense up.

"I never _did _get my kiss." Guy said.  
>"What kiss?"<br>"Hood bet me that whoever won would get a kiss from you." He explained leaning in slightly, waiting for a response.  
>"Now is not the time, I think." She said shifting backwards into her pillows to further the distance between them.<br>"Why not now?" he leaned in again, barely two inches between them.  
>"The hanging." She choked out, he breath catching in her throat.<br>'Then we'd better make this quick." He said before pressing his lips against hers. Marian pushed against his shoulders but he didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he didn't care. His arm somehow found its way around her waist making an inescapable snare. There was no way Guy was letting her get out of this one. After a few more seconds, he pulled away and smiled slightly.

"I should make bets more often." He kissed her again until a banging was heard against the door.  
>"M'lady, M'lord," A guard called through the wood. "The Sheriff calls!"<br>"One moment!" Marian said in response.  
>"I should leave." Guy said and got up off of the mattress. "Are you sure you aren't well enough to see Hood's final moments?" he turned and asked her quietly.<br>"After everything I've gone through with him in the past few weeks, I'd rather stay here." She explained, smiling. Ah, how easy it was to trick Guisborne. He left the room after a moment, and she immediately jumped off the bed and ran to her wardrobe by her far window. After she yanked backed the doors, she pulled out her Nightwatchman costume and smiled slightly to herself. Despite Robin's protests, this is a job that a girl _can_ do. 


	7. Chapter 7

_**This is the part where I stare at the ground and shuffle my feet back and forth in complete guilt. I was really excited to go on fanfiction for the past few days because I'm following one of Muchbeddled's stories and one of CatherineDoncaster1995's stories so I REALLY wanted to read them. Then I noticed that CatherineDoncaster1995 posted her 7**__**th**__** chapter. And I hadn't posted my 7**__**th**__** chapter. So, this is my apology to all who have been patiently awaiting the next chapter and I hope this will make up for it.**_

"Guisborne!" Vasiey clapped his hands together when he saw Guy walking down the corridor towards him.  
>"Where's our leper friend, hmm?" The two of them headed towards the courtyard and incidentally, the gallows.<br>"She's become ill." Guy replied, stopping in front of a window overlooking the courtyard. "I decided that it was best if she stay in bed."  
>"Just the place for her? Maybe you could <em>'pop in' <em>for a moment to check and see how she's doing, hmm? Ha ha ha!" The Sherriff chortled at his own double meaning joke while Guy's face flushed.  
>"Well, what do you think?" Vasiey gestured to the gallows as the pair continued walking. "I believe that the people of Nottingham will be a bit…. <em>Put out<em> when they discover their beloved Robin Hood has been captured."  
>"M'lord, maybe it would be best if we hang them as soon as possible. They have been known to avoid the noose before." Guy stopped walking and eyed the wood in front of him. What he wouldn't give to see Hood's limp figure hanging from it.<p>

"You may be right. However, I think given enough time, The Nightwatchman might appear to try and rescue his friends. We might just be able to fit another body on here." Vasiey turned on his heel and headed towards his chamber.

"Make sure nothing goes wrong Guisborne!" he called behind him. "We WILL have a hanging today and I don't look forward to finding another master at arms if anything should turn…rotten."

*** (Meanwhile) ***

The Nightwatchman crept quickly and quietly through the corridors of the castle making her way to the dungeons where she hoped to find Robin and the gang.

"I heard that The Sheriff's gonna hang Guisborne if the gang escapes again." Two guards were making their way to where Marian was.  
>"How much you want to bet, they'll escape and the worst bit that Guy's gonna get is a slap across the face?" the other asked. Marian whipped her head from left to right and dove behind a tapestry just in time.<br>"Oh, you're on!" They shook hands and continued walking; hesitantly, The Nightwatchman's head popped out from behind the cloth as the rest of her body followed. Marian sighed heavily and wiped sweat off of her mask covered brow. _That was close._

Just as she had suspected, the dungeon doors were closed and blocked by at least five guards who were heavily armed. _Think, Marian, THINK!_ Backing up slowly she made sure she was out of the guards' vision and hoped onto a pedestal outside of another chamber door. Marian used the wooden bars above her to gain altitude and she slowly crawled across the beams so she was positioned right above them.  
>"Hey-!"<br>"What the-!" The guards noticed the figure silently hovering above them and sprang into action. But Marian was quicker. Knocking three guards down the stairs as she jumped onto the ground, the other two decided to run and get help.

_Oh, no you don't! _Before they could move three feet away, she grabbed hold of their helmets and smashed their heads together. Now all that was left was the jailer.

*** (Meanwhile) ***

Robin of Locksley was bound to the floor of a cell in the dungeon. Surrounding him were his men, all weak from being either tortured or drugged by the guards and there seemed to be no way to escape.

"I've done it this time, lads." Robin sighed heavily and turned towards his friends. "I should have thought this through."  
>"I'm not being funny or anything," Allan a Dale started to speak over his leader. "But wasn't I the one that said none of our plans actually work?" The gang thought it best to ignore him.<br>Will sighed heavily and looked across the cell where Djaq was bound. She was picking at her clothing and looking at the jailer with obvious distaste; being held prisoner in a tiny rotting cell brought back memories of her slave days and Will wanted to do anything to help.

Suddenly there was a bang from overhead.  
>"Hey-!"<br>"What the-!"  
>Guards were being thrown down the stairs like marbles, and a hooded figure appeared after them. It was The Nightwatchman.<p>

"You can't be down here!" The Jailer said and he threw punches in every direction while Marian dodged them all. Finally, after she was tired of this game she hit the jailer over the head with his own keys.  
>"On second thought, be my guest." He said weakly before hitting the floor out cold.<p>

"Marian!" Robin said obviously pleased to see his beloved.  
>"Shush!" Marian pulled off her mask and yanked down her scarf to better see the locks in front of her. "We're not out of this yet." She unlocked the cell door and made her way to each of member of the gang, unlocking their shackles.<p>

"Hang on," Allan stood up, rubbed his wrists and turned to Marian. "_You're _saving _us_? It's a bit reversed don't you think? I mean, you're a woman!"  
>"Would you like to stay down here and rot Allan?" Djaq asked before Marian could say anything. "You should count your blessings that Marian was around to help us." Robin chuckled and Marian finally undid his shackles.<p>

"Marian." She looked up from his wrists only to be kissed lightly. "Thank you." She rolled her eyes knowing that Allan would be complaining to Robin all day about a girl saving them. Maybe it was Allan that was the fool.

"Come on lads!" Robin ushered his gang out of the cell and Marian followed.  
>"Wait!" Marian put a hand on Robin's chest as she adjusted her mask and scarf. "Djaq," she said turning to the Saracen, "I need your help."<p>

*** (Still Meanwhile) ***

"M'lord! The Nightwatchman has been sighted in the dungeon!" A guard scurried down the steps of the great hall towards Guy and Sherriff Vasiey.  
>"The Nightwatchman?" Guy asked the guard who nodded profusely.<br>"FIND HIM!" The Sheriff hurled his goblet against the wall narrowly missing said guards head.  
>"I WANT HIM DEAD!"<p>

*** ***

Djaq and Marian ran as fast as they could towards Guy of Guisborne's chambers.  
>"Are you sure this is where the money is, Marian?" They turned a corner and skidded to a stop in front of a pair of double doors.<p>

"Positive. After Robin and Allan were captured, Guy decided it was a good idea to gloat." She backed up a few steps before raising her right leg up and kicking the door down.

"We should hurry, someone might have heard that." Djaq said before propping the door back up in its frame and replacing the lock.  
>"You're right; pass me the bag, the money is in his wardrobe." Marian and Djaq opened the wardrobe and pulled out an extremely heavy trunk filled to the brim with silver.<p>

"This should go a very long way to feed the poor." Djaq commented while shoving the coins into a round sack; she wondered why Marian had asked her to come with her instead of Robin. Both of which would be exceedingly happy to have some alone time together. But, just as she was about to ask, they heard something that made both of their hearts skip a beat.

"Open the doors you idiots!" Guy of Guisborne roared at his guards' right outside of his chambers.  
>"M'lord, its stuck!"<br>"IDIOT! The Nightwatchman broke it down!" Guy threw his weight against the door several times, each time causing the wood to creak and crack.

"Marian!" Djaq whispered worriedly. "What do we do Marian?" Marian dumped all of the money back into the trunk, shoved the trunk into the wardrobe and dove under the bed.

"HIDE!" Djaq followed suit and hid under the bed just in time. Guy broke through the door with much more damage than Marian had and shards of wood flew everywhere including into Djaq's ankle. Djaq pulled out the wood wincing and her eyes zeroed in on a piece of cloth stuck to a nail on the wardrobe.

"I know you're in here Nightwatchman!" Guy yelled, kicking over his desk when he noticed the same piece of fabric Djaq had. Marian's scarf fluttered innocently in the breeze caused by Guy's entrance. Marian was completely vulnerable.


	8. Chapter 8

_**LAST CHAPTER! Hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to review! Thanks for sticking with me throughout the rollercoaster that is this story XD. I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

Marian and Djaq had their hands over their mouth trying to stifle the sound of their breathing. Guy of Guisborne was two steps away from their hiding place and although he didn't know where they were, he knew they were in this room and the Nightwatchman was missing his scarf.

"Come out Nightwatchman!" Guy yelled kicking over a small table in his path. "Show your greasy little face!" Marian ground her teeth at Guy's remark but remained silent. She prayed that she and Djaq would make it out alive if only for Robin and Will. Djaq nudged Marian's hip gently and opened her hand. In it there were four tiny rocks. Marian smiled and nodded hoping to the dear lord above her that the diversion would work. Slowly, Djaq inched her way to the edge of the bed and threw the rocks out of the doorway. Guy froze as did his guards.

"M'lord, he might have slipped out when we weren't looking."  
>"FIND HIM!" Guy roared as he shoved the guards out of the door and ran after them. Marian wasted no time. As soon as he was out of sight she flew out from under the bed and grabbed her scarf and tied it around her mouth. Djaq winced as she crawled out behind her.<p>

"Are you alright?" Marian asked her.  
>"It's a shallow wound, not serious." Marian smiled as she remembered when she herself had said that.<br>"We must get the money and find the others." Djaq said while pulling out a fabric sack for the second time. Once all the money was safely in the hands of the two outlaws, Marian spoke.  
>"Let's go."<p>

Robin and the lads sped down a stone corridor towards the courtyard. "I'm not being funny, but shouldn't we be heading away from the gallows, not towards them?" Allan a Dale panted out.  
>"Marian and Djaq are going to meet us there." Robin replied before turning a corner.<br>"What? A bunch of girls? If we couldn't do it how can they?" Much mumbled a small "Unbelievable!" at Allan's remark but other than that it went unnoticed.

"M'lord!" Guy had been running back towards his chambers realizing he had been tricked only to run smack into Sheriff Vasiey.  
>"Guisborne!" Vasiey yelled hitting him upside the head.<br>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? FIND THE NIGHTWATCHMAN AND HOOD!"  
>"Yes M'lord but-"<br>"DO YOU THINK I WANT TO HEAR YOUR SOB STORY, HMM? A CLUE: NO! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO SNIFF THEM OUT JUST FIND THEM!"

Djaq and Marian skidded to a stop in front of the window facing the courtyard.  
>"Robin's not here." Djaq said breathlessly.<br>"I know." Marian said resting her hands on her knees. "We can't just leave them." She continued while scanning the courtyard. Turning around quickly Djaq heard footsteps running towards them with the sound of Guy of Guisborne yelling at his guards.

"Which way do we go Marian?" Djaq asked, unsure of which way the guards were coming. It seemed they were around every corner.  
>"Up."<p>

Robin and the gang ran as fast as they could towards the courtyard; once they turned the corner though, they met an unwelcome sight. Guards were swarming everywhere and Guy of Guisborne stood right in front of them with his arms crossed, a smug grin on his face.  
>"Wrong turn." Allan said before turning and trying to run back where they came from but a guard grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and turned him around again.<p>

"Well, well, Hood. We meet again."  
>"I'd prefer it if you referred to me by my rightful title." Robin smiled a toothy smile although there wasn't a hint of humor on his face.<br>"Locksley isn't yours anymore Hood." Guy said growling. But then he smirked. "And neither is Marian." Robin's vision turned red. After all Robin and Marian had been through, Guy would not give up.

"I should have realized that you stayed in Nottingham _because of her_. When you held her hostage in that tree you could have let her die, _but you didn't._"  
>"I, unlike greasy sheriff's men, do not kill women." Robin said quickly trying to lead Guy on a different path, but he would not be discouraged.<br>"All this time, I thought you stayed for your villagers." Guy shook his head and smiled. "But it was her."

Robin started to laugh while his gang looked on incredulously. "I've heard you tell lies before Guisborne, but this beats them all!"  
>"Well," Guy started and he pulled out a very familiar dagger. Robin realized with a start that it was the same one Marian was stabbed with. "You won't have to worry about my lies anymore Hood. You see," Guy smiled wider. "She is already mine."<br>"No." Robin said growling. Guy ignored him.  
>"Before your hanging was to take place, she kept me in her chambers."<br>"No." Robin said again, this time louder.  
>"She lay down on her bed and kissed me. Sorry to disappoint you Hood, but tonight will be a night to remember. You will hang and Marian will be <em>completely <em>mine."

"LIAR!" Robin roared and jumped on top of Guy before anyone had time to react. Guy threw him off and to his and everyone else's surprise another figure fell from the rafters and knocked Guisborne unconscious.

Another guard went down to Will's left as Djaq followed Marian's lead. All chaos let loose. Guards went flying down different corridors and swords were knocked to the ground while Sheriff Vasiey came running down the hall.

"GUARDS! GUARDS! THE OUTLAWS ARE ESCAPING!" He shouted, although no one really knew who he was yelling at as all the guards were rendered temporarily out of sorts. John rolled his eyes and hit him on the back of the head with the butt of his sword.

"Him, we do _not _like."  
>********<p>

Robin and the gang were safe and sound back at camp celebrating at their successful mission.  
>"A toast!" Robin said passing out ale. "To the two lovely ladies who saved us all." He smiled and winked at Marian who blushed. Even Allan toasted Djaq and Marian and to their pleasant surprise, he apologized for doubting them.<p>

"That's alright Allan." Marian said. Allan looked relieved.  
>"We'll just figure out a way to get you back." Djaq said. Robin laughed when he saw the look on Allan's face.<br>"Marian?" Robin asked suddenly becoming somber. "Can I talk to you for a moment? In private?" She nodded and took his hand as they walked away from the gang.

The pair sat on the grass facing a bubbling stream that they had played in as children.  
>"Guisborne said." Robin took a breath. "Guisborne is saying that you kissed him before the hanging was to take place. He said that you kissed him in your chambers." He studied her face, trying to read her expression. She smiled.<p>

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy Robin Hood? I'm surprised! We are engaged you know, we belong to each other and no one else."  
>"But you did kiss him?" Robin pressed. Marian sighed heavily.<br>"An unfortunate circumstance but the only way to protect my husband." She said now studying his face.

Robin sighed. "Guisborne will never come between us." Marian said leaning her head into Robin's shoulders.  
>"I know." Robin said smiling. He leaned back so that they were both lying on the ground looking at the stars.<p>

"I love you Marian."  
>"I love you Robin."<br>They held each other's hand and Marian slipped her green engagement ring on her left hand. Where it would stay for all of time.


End file.
